Kapitola 72: The Yester Hill
Skupina prozkoumává zbytky domu. V ložnici pána domu si Razan prohlíží záznamy které našel ve stole. Rodina Martikovů dává víno zadarmo na různá místa v demipláni děsu. Razan konzultuje hesla na doručovacích papírech s jejich autorkou. “VISTANI” v papírech znamená Vistani “BV” je Blood of the Vine, hospoda ve vesnici Barovia “BW” je Blue Water Inn ve Vallaki “K” je Krezk Adrian najde klíček za deskou hlavní postele. Poezie s ním odemkne velkou truhlu. Uvnitř je spousta mincí. Poezie se v nim začne hrabat zatímco mu Stefanie kouká přes rameno. Nakonec si vezme stříbrňáky a skupina vyrazí prozkoumat sklepení domu. Skrze láhve vína v regálech zahlédne skupina velké paroží. Všichni se připraví a svalnatý elf se začne plížít okolo regálu. V tu chvíli se ozve ohlušující rána. Thunderwave. Všechny láhve v regálu prasknou a jejich sklo vystřelí přes celou místnost. Tisíce kusů skla vytvoří nepříjemný terén, ale i tak udělá skupina s druidem rychlý proces. Skupina poté porzkoumává sklep. Tři nerozbité sudy leží na strane místnosti která je o něco studenější. To přitáhne pozornost D4-N73. Začne zjišťovt čím to je. Vyrazí nahoru kde je studna azjišťuje teplotu vody. Je po dešti takže je voda teplá. Zbytek mezitím otevře tajné dveře navzdory varování Stefanie. Vnitřek je plný hnědého mechu který produkuje chlad. Brown Mold Razan vyrazí dovnitř. Mech se pomalu zvedá a “sahá” po něm. D4 nahoře se mezitím začíná potápět do studny. Razan udělá další krok a Adrian jde opatrně za ním. V tu chvíli na něj mech z obou stran tunelu “skočí. Velké plástve ledového mechu se odlepí od zdí a oblepí Barda. Ten začne okamžitě mrznout. Rozřízne si pusu a alespoň si pomocí prestigitace ohřeje oblečení. Pomocí stovek úzkých vláken drží mech Razana. Vizuálně se jedná a jakousi kombinaci pavučin a krystalků ledu. Adrian když vidí co se stalo okamžitě pripraví svoje ruce. Stefanie stihne vykřiknout ale už je pozdě. Burning Hands. Plameny opustí roztažené ruce Adriana spojené palci. V dlaší vteřině se z místnosti vyvalí proti jeho prstům obrovská kvanta nového mechu. Jako by někdo montážní pěnou naplnil malou místnost. Mech se vyvalil z chodby a zaplnil velkou část sklepa. Stefanie vyráží nahoru pro vodu. Poezie z mechu vytáhne Adriana. Razan uvnitř mezitím začná umírat na podchlazení. Stefanie doběhne ke studni, nahlédne dovnitř a zjistí že dole na ní kouká hranatý robot. Proběhne rychlá diskuze o teplotě vody. Poezie podpořená healem od Adriana konec vytáhne i Razana do kterého naleje jeho healing potion. Adrian jedem z kádí ostraní část mechu a skupina tajné dveře znovu uzavře. Plus přidá varovnou cedulku. Skupina se rozhodne pro odpočinek. Večer potom chtějí na noc vyrazit do tábora druidů. Martikovové se mezitím vrátí do svého domu. Adrian mezi ostatními věcmi schová do tajné části bedny svůj stříbrný meč. Skupina se uloží ke spánku v dětských pokojích. Ostatní okolo nich chodí po špičkách. Všichni se vzbudí okolo desáté hodiny večerní. Adrian jim udělal tuřínovou polévku a osobně poděkoval za zachránění jejich domu. Veňku nejmladší syn Daviana opravuje vozík který ještě ráno hořel. D4-N73 u Adriana nechá svoje stříbro. Ten mu slíbí že ho roztaví a udělá mu z něj stříbrné šipky. Tak jako to dělal jeho otec s meči. Skupina vyyrazí spolu se Stefanií na Yester hill. Cestou lehce prší a skupina nalezne mrtvolu vlka. D4-N73 z ní vyndá stříbrnou šipku. Skupina dorazí pod Yester Hil. Jak se hrdinové blíží ozve se znovu kapsa Železné Poezie By day or night, streching up o the limits of vision, the edges of my Realm are marked by a great wall of Mist. I was there at its birth. Ve chvíli kdy svalnatý elf slyší “my realm” a dojde mu kdo vlastně mluví letí pytlík k okraji cesty. Velký kopec se táhne vysoko k černým mrakům. Velký blesk sjede z mraků do vrcholu kopce. Občasné blesky vyletí z mračen a trefí vrchol kopce. Skupina se snaží zjistit o místě co nejvíce bez toho aby se musela příliš přiblížit. Stefanie se proto změní do havrana vyrazí kopec oblétnout. Kopec je relativně velký. Mohyly rozmistene po jeho stranách tvoří kruhy po jeho vrstevníci. Na prave straně od kopce se tyčí vysoká stěna mlhy. Nahoře na vrcholku stojí kruh z vysokých kamenů. Další a další blesky trefují kameny z mračna. Uprostřed něj je velká socha postavena z malých vetvicek. Proutěný obr nepříjemné připomíná Strahda. Vedle kamenného kruhu je na nižší části kopce malý háj. V jeho centru roste obrovský vysoký černý strom okolo jehož větví poletují červené magické krvinky. Okolo něj bloumá několik needle blightu. Stefanie se vrátí a sdělí informací skupině. Začne delší planovani, Poezie je nešťastný z faktuzenikde nejsou vidět zadní druidi. Nakonec D4 a Poezie jdou tajně skrze mohyly a Adrian s Razanem a Stafanii. Adrianovi se podaří ztlumit svoje světlo ale stále jsou dost na ráně. Trojice dorazí do prostred kruhu. Blesky trefují vrcholy kamenů. Na první pohled je jasné že proutěný obr má Strahda připomínat. Tvar proutěného obra se ozáří bleskem. Na druhý pohled je jasné že v kamenech spí ruzni humanoid. Čtyři druidi a čtyři svalnatí barbaři. Na úpatí kopce se mezitim kostka oddělila a šla prozkoumat malý haj. Ve středu háje je velký černý strom D4 vidí jasnou podobnost mezi stromem a větví kterou den zpet zahodil ve vinárně. Poezie se připojuje ke skupině jak blesky pomalu zvyšují rychlost za které sjíždějí do kruhu z kamení. Hrdinové si uvědomí že si vybrali nejlepší či nejhorší možný moment. Půlnoc. Blesky sílí a zrychlují. Skupina sice neví co se stane ale je jim jasné že se druidi probudí. Vsichni kromě D4 který se kryje stranou se připraví na coup de grace. Okolí je již plně osvícené od blesku které praží do kamení konstantně. Několik věcí se stane v tu samou chvíli. Blesky se spojí a nabijou cely kruh kameni. Druidi a Berserkeri otevrou oči a ctryem z nich projede celém dýka či meč. Za zdí z kamenní vidí D4 ohnivou čáru na potemnele obloze která se blíží k Yester hillu. Nightmare Strahd přilétá na své nightmare. 1/100 Druidi a barbaři vystoupí že svých kamenu vystlaných hlinou a začnou s enkantaci. Adrian si da jedná a jedna dohromady a krici že jim musí zabránit dokončit enkantaci nebo probudí sochu. Strahd mezitím dosedá se svym hořícím koněm na kopec vedle kamenného kruhu. Skupina bojuje s druidy a Berserkeri, D4 střílí z povzdálí. Poezie si při boji olizne svou zakrvavenou zbraň. Strahd, ať už dělá cokoliv se k bitvě nepřidal. Hrdinové nakonec rituál druidů nepřeruší. Poslední druid odrika sva slova a proutí z obra se rozletí na všechny strany. Ze sochy vystoupí obrovský treant ktery okamžitě vyrazí k vinici. Tree Blight Díky jednomu spelku Adriana je několik prvních kroků strom neviditelný. Stefanie Vyleta varovat svou rodinu do Vinárny a D4 se pomalu plíží za stromem. Zbytek skupiny se vyhne Strahdovi a vyrazí k velkému stromu. V něm Razan uvidí strom Gulthias z pověstí o upirim stromu. V jeho kmeni je zaseknutý sekera a vybeleny kostlivec leží u jeho obrovských kořenů. Muži začnou velký strom kácet. Stefanie mezitím dorazí k vinici a varuje rodinu. Adrian Martínkov vyžene bratry a celý zbytek rodiny se schová ve vinici. D4 mezitím zjistí že kolem kopce se stahuje smečka vlků. Na Yester hillu Poezii kontankuje duch. Prý čekal muže jeho formátu dlouhé roky. Poezie je zaveden k mohyle. V jejich kamenech Elf cítí přítomnost. Začne pomalu odklízet kameny. U Vinárny vystoupí z lesa obrovský strom, byl vidět delší dobu, ve své výšce se tyčil nad korunami ostatních stromu. Strom se ani na moment nezastaví a vyrazí demolovat Vinárnu. Stefanie se otočí na svého bratra a vidí že ten absolutně zamrznul a neví co dělat. Adrian nakonec vydá povel a Stefanie se svými bratry a dětmi napadne velký strom. Ten se ozene svými větvemi a přizabije Stef, další ranou zabije jedno ze Stefaniinych dětí. Adrian, vyděšený tim že udělal špatné rozhodnutí krici na svou rodinu ať se zachrání, sám se hrdině obětuje. Stefanie, její poslední syn a nejmladší bratr utečou do bezpečí. Poezie mezitím v kamenech nalezl staré kopi se zaschlou krví. Duch barbara jménem Kazan mu skrze kopi ukáže Yester Hill za starých dob. Kmen barbarů a horského lidu na Yester Hillu sídlí už stovky let. Nacelnik kmene měl blízko k upírům, vyrážel na lov v noci a pil krev svých nepřátel. Zajímavé je, že už ve vzpomínce staré tisíce let je vedle Yester Hillu stěna mlhy. Většina Vinárny padne než z lesa vystoupí D4. Hranatý robot zvedne svou kuši a pálí po stromu který ničí velkou budovu. Stefanie má stejný problém jako Adrian pár desítek minut zpět, nakonec se nadechne a posílá zbytek své rodiny pomocí kostce. Velký strom mezitím dokončil likvidaci budovy a vyrazí po D4-N73. Začíná dlouhý běh, havrani nosí hranatemu robotovi vystřelené šipky které hledají po vinici. Strom zkracuje vzdálenost mezi sebou a robotem. Nakonec vše nevyjde absolutně těsně. Když je velký Ent na pokraji životních sil stihne malého robota zvednout jednim kořenem. Cestou do velké tlamy treanta D4 dostane několik ran větvemi. Do pusy už padá Duodron umírající. Stefanie a jeji poslední živý bratr se snaží proklovat do nitra teď již mrtvého stromu. V jeho kmeni září zelený kámen ukradený z vinice. Stefanie se dostane skrz tmavě dřevo stromu o vteřinu pozdě. Vše co vidí je jak se magický kov robota zmackava do malinké kuličky která se zaleskne a zmizí zpět do pláně Mechanus. Stefanie předá kámen z trupu stromu svému nejmladšímu bratrovi s podivnym hlasem a pošle ho za Urwinem do Vallaki. Sama se vydá zpět k Yester Hillu kde zbytek skupiny mezitím pokácel obrovský černý strom. Hrdinové se snaží odplizit pryč z Yester Hillu i když jim je dost jasně že o nich Hrabě musí vědět. Hejna netopýrů a desítky vlků v mlhách je přesvědčí o tom že odchod nebude možný. “Come join me…” Pronese Vampýr a čeká. Hrdinové, nebo alespoň ti co je vyrazili se nebo za stromem se vydají za Strahdem. Z pozice na které stojí je vidět skrze mlhu. Za oknem v mlze je vidět jiný svět. Vysoká radnice se tyčí nad malým městem. Hrdinové se vyděšeně postaví vedle prastarého Vampýra a tiše sledují výjev v mlze. Vignette: My Homeland Po dlouhém tichu které trvá několik minut ale táhne se jako věčnost Vampýr promluví. “Má domovina. Temné Síly jí tam umístily pro můj pohled. Tak blízko a přitom tak daleko.” Poezie se chopí slova. “My jsme také přišli o naše domovy.“ “Mnoho dobrodruhů prošlo srkze tuto zem. Některé z nich sem přivedly Temné Síly, jiné já, další sám vesmír. Jedno mají však všichni společné. Tuto zem neopustí nikdo.” “Co s tím můžeme dělat?” zeptá se Poezie “Vždy jsem věřil že skrze mlhu příjde někdo kdo se stane vládcem Barovie místo mne.” Nehlaste se všichni… Poezie cítí jak se na něj Strahd otočil. Dále zírá kupředu aby se na něj neotočil. “Poezie..” Elf cítí Strahdův pohled na svém obličeji. Svaly na jeho krku ztvrdnou. “Hm?” Vydá ze sebe. “Kde je má Tatyana? Kde je ta které říkají Ireena Kolyanovna?” “U Chaloupky. V troskách nějaké vesnice.” “V bažinatých ruinách Berezu?” Zeptá se Hrabě. “Proč je tak důležitá?” “Je mou nastávající nevěstou.” “...bažiny tam byly.” Peozie periferne vidí jak Strahd kývnul a jeho hlava se opět otočila k výhledu. Podivná skupina stojí opět pár minut beze slov. “Vrací se Vaše nová známá.” Pronese Strahd von Zarovich aniž by otrhl zrak od výhledu v mlze. O chvilku později se nad korunami stromu objeví Stefanie v havraní formě. Jak se přibližuje všimne si že skupina stojí se Strahdem. “Prosím, připojte se.” ozve se všude kolem ní. Pomalu dosedne na kruh kamení vedle skupiny. Nastane dalších pár okamžiků ticha které znovu prolomí Strahd. “Smím se zeptat proč jste ještě nepřijali mé pozvání?” “Kochali jsme se Vaší krásnou zemí.” Odpoví Adrian a Poezie si odechne že nemusí odpovídat na vše. “Mé slušné vychování mi velí pozvat k večeři všechny nové návštěvníky mé země. “ Skupina zůstane potichu. “Dobrá. Poslední otázka.” Hrabě mluví pomalu a rozvážně, pohladí přitom svého hořícího koně. “Doneslo se ke mě že známý lovec upírů jménem Rudolph van Richten vstoupil do mé říše. Sami jste říkali že jste mou zemí procházeli. Co o něm víte?” Rictavio!, projede okamžitě Adrianovi hlavou. “Nikoho takového neznáme.” Strahd kývne. “Za dva dny Vás bude čekat kočár u hradeb města Krezk. V případě že se rozhodnete ho nevyužít budu to brát jako nevychovanost.” Řekne Strahd von Zarovich a pomalu nasedá na svou Nightmaru. Adrian, který si myslí že navštěva hradu je jistá smrt se nechce nechat tak snadno. “Tam odkud pocházím je slušnost přijímat pozvánky k jídlu od přátel. Vy jste se k nám ale zatím přiliš přátelsky nechoval...” Poezie vytřeští oči a pomalu ustupuje. Od Hraběte který téměř nasedl se ozve zasyčení.. “HOW DARE YOU?! I am the Ancient!” Zařve Vampýr zatímco se otáčí. V další chvíli Poezie i Prase uskočí. Strahd se otočil od koně a vyráží proti Adrianovi s křikem. I am the Master of this land and my invitation is not something you simply ignore! Adrian se sice otočil ale dívá se do země a snaží se vyhnout pohledu vampýra který proti němu jde rychlým krokem. Periferně vidí jak se Vampýrův zrak rozzáří do ruda. Jeho hlava se proti jeho vůli zvedne. Strahdův Zrak na něj ale vliv nemá. Hrabě se zastaví několik desítek centimetrů před jeho obličejem. “You will stand in the Hall of Castle Ravenloft at the dusk of the third day from now, or I will personally hunt you down!” Adrian neodpovídá ale znovu sklopí zrak. Hrabě Strahd von Zarovich se na místě otočí jeho plášť zavlaje za ním. Dojde ke své Nightmaře, nasedne, podívá se na posledy na výhled v mlze a pronese: “Until then..”. Ohnivý kůň se rozeběhne po úpatí kopce. Pokračuje rovně v běhu i když kopec už pod ním není. Stočí se před mlhou která je koncem jeho světa a pomalu odlétá. Obrovský mrak netopýrů z celého okolí se zvedne ze stromů a odlétá jako černá mlha malých těl za ním. Vignette: D311-3N7 až D311-3N71 Jednotka Modronů na Mechanusu která se stará o reciklaci materiálu starých modronů nalezne v kovu v přijímači plášť, cylindr a pár dalších nemodroních věcí. Ještě ten večer je Primus nechává všechny rozmontovat.